The Uchiha Heiress
by Hyuuga Nikki
Summary: A young girl is found unconscious outside the gates of Konoha. But who is she exactly? Revised Prologue, chap 1 soon


**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, and it never will be....**

**Prologue:**

"Nani? Daddy, I'm old enough to go on these 'missions' of yours!" I whined, narrowing my eyes in anger. My father turned and looked at me with his usual unreadable expression. "There is a thin line between bravery and stupidity, Nikita..." was all he said as he turned to walk away. "How do you think I feel..?"I heard Kisame, my father's comrade, say grouchily. "I am stuck baby-sitting a five-year-old brat."  
  
My cheeks turned crimson red at his remark. Man he really pisses me off. He doesn't like me, and it's safe to say that I definitely don't like him. " I am not a brat, " I retorted, resting my elbows on my knees, ignoring whatever else he said to me. Dad always leaves me with a member of the Akatsuki. He never lets me go with him on any of his missions, thus meaning I never see him that much. I don't have a mother, so I am very tomboyish. Well, I did have a mother. She died giving birth to me--or so I am told. It's not such a big deal to me, but it does sadden me at times. Dad doesn't say much about her, but I guess that's understandable. Great. Now I upset myself. "I'm going for a walk," I told Kisame, heading off towards the woods."You'd better not stray to far. Remember what happened to the last person who let something happen to you," he said. I sighed. He only wants to save his own ass. "Yes, sir," I grumbled, keeping my eyes focused on the ground as I continued to walk.  
About fifteen minutes later, I was completely out of sight. I was glad, too. I hated being around people that didn't like me, or vice versa. Nature, however, always seemed to have a calming effect on me. Especially water and ice for some odd reason.   
  
I bent down and gazed at my reflection in the crystal clear stream that was blocking my path. Raven hair that fell exactly like my father's and porcelain skin that matched my azure eyes--my most recognizable features. I paid extra attention to my eyes. My eyes are what make me a freak. They are pupil-less pale orbs with a dark blue ring along the inside that makes them glow at night. Personally, I thought they made me unique...but to everyone else they made me a freak. I touched the surface of the water with my finger, causing it to waver. "Even the most beautiful of things has its downfall..."I whispered under my breath, watching as the water calmed itself.  
  
"You shouldn't be here alone."  
  
My eyes widened at the words, for the voice seemed vaguely familiar. I lowered my head a few moments before turning to face the owner of the voice. As soon as my eyes met his, my body froze. Before me stood a man with skin even paler that mine and all the features of a snake. "Orochimaru..." my voice stuttered, chills running down my spine. I shook my body from its state of fear and glared at him. "What do you want?" I growled. He said nothing as he slowly began to walk towards me. I crouched into a battle position, both my hands on my sais. Just as I was getting ready to attack, he disappeared.  
  
I narrowed my eyes. _Where'd he go...? _I mused to myself, never once removing my hands from my weapons. A gentle breeze rustled the leaves as a hushed silence fell over everything in the forest. I gasped as I quickly drew my said and whipped around on my heels. I crossed them and blocked a hard kick from Orochimaru, although it did make me falter a little. " Seems you're not so useless in battles after all..." he said as I charged him with a kick of my own, only to have it blocked by his arm. I flipped and landed behind him, acting as if I were about to throw a punch--a bluff if you will. To my astonishment, he fell for it. Just as he raised his hand to block, I revealed my sai and stuck it straight through his hand, enabling me to strike the back of his head. Knowing that I was no wear near as strong as he was, I began to run back for where we had camp set up.  
  
I panicked as I heard the sound of swift footsteps gaining on me. I had no choice as I gritted my teeth and sucked in a deep breath of air. "KIS--" my voice was cut off as a hand clasped over my mouth. "You made a mistake when you chose to resist, Uchiha..." was the last thing I remember him saying as I slowly faded into a state of unconsciousness.  
  
Regular P.O.V.  
  
"You really shouldn't have fought against me, and maybe you wouldn't have received that gash in your shoulder," Orochimaru said with no sympathy.  
  
Blood fell from Nikki's shoulder in small amounts forming a miniature crimson puddle on the ground. "When my father finds me, he'll kill you," she said with a growl, wincing at the sharp pain that raced through her arm. Orochimaru let out a mocking laugh.   
  
"And what may I ask is so funny?" Nikki fumed, clenching her fists. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes dangerously. "You really are a naive brat…"  
  
"Nani??!?!"  
  
" If you were anything like the rest of your bloodline, you would have figured it out by now."  
  
"Figured what out?!?!  
  
"Have you ever heard of the forbidden shinobi art of cloning?" Orochimaru smirked. "Nani?!" Nikki bellowed, ignoring the pain in her shoulder as she jerked around to face him. "To perform that, you would have had to--" She cut herself out leaving her mouth wide open. "The… the massacre of the original Clan Myojin..." she whispered to herself, her voice barely audible.  
"Precisely. And it requires a great amount of chakra. And as a descendant from that clan, your telekinesis is strong enough to perform it without the use of ANY chakra." He closed his eyes before adding," Not to mention your ability to use the sharingan."  
  
"The Sharingan can see through any illusion-including cloning!" Nikki yelled fiercely. "True..." Orochimaru said, keeping an eye on the young Uchiha. "My clone is enough to fool Kisame, and by the time your father returns from his mission it will be too late."  
  
Nikki growled and struggled against the metal chains that restrained her. _There has to be some way that I can escape from him….but how…?_She attempted to move her hands, only to have a sharp pain lace through her arm.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, young heiress…" Orochimaru laughed. "Each chain weighs approximately 500 pounds-a lot more than your small body can take."  
  
"Don't ever underestimate an Uchiha!" Nikki bellowed, clenching her fists as she yanked on the weight of the chains. This was bad….If Orochimaru found out the secrets of the Myojin or Uchiha, he could cause severe damage to the villages, not to mention the vast increase of chakra he would gain. She had to find a way to get away from him, and fast.  
  
Ignoring her bleeding shoulder and weighted limbs, Nikki scanned the area for any means of escaping. From what she could tell, they were in another part of the forest. Vibrant green grass was everywhere. Large boulders and sharp-edged rocks were all that surrounded them other than that. _Okay...So I don't have many options at my disposal here...Either I break these chains and do some serious rock climbing, or I get myself killed.   
  
_ Nikki began to tug furiously at the chains that bound her arms and legs. She could feel them ripping her skin and causing more wounds. Orochimaru looked at her with a smirk. "Didn't you listen...? You're going to kill yourself if you keep that up. Then it won't be any fun for me."  
  
Not listening to her captor, the young Uchiha continued to pull at her restraints until she felt something wet run down her legs. _Blood..._she though as she gritted her teeth and moved her hands around. _Please work...please!_ she inwardly begged as the chains refused to move.  
  
Nikki wasn't that skilled in any of the Myojin techniques. Her father had refused to teach her the secrets to her Kekkei Genkai because it was far too dangerous for a small child. The only things she knew about the techniques were from what she read of the Myojin history. All of their techniques ....involved their own blood. Especially this one in particular. Yuki no Jutsu, the Snow Jutsu.  
  
The Myojin blood was based on crystal, ice, and water. Combining telekinesis and hand seals with their blood created fierce techniques that not many could defend against. Sadly, however, Nikki was not a full-fledged Myojin--meaning that either this attack would be successful and she would be able to escape, or it would fail and prove as a waste of chakra as her blood loss meant her death.  
  
Nikki shakily raised her hands to form weak seals, her arms struggling to hold up the chains. Her spiral, blue eyes began to glow a whitish-blue as the temperature around them began to drop vastly. Orochimaru's eyes widened as he realized what she was doing. She was planning on performing the Myojin Forbbiden Shinobi Arts. _How can she know that technique at such a young age...?_ he smirked, regaining his composure. _Her blood truly harnesses great power...I could use it to my advantage....  
  
Yuki no Jutsu!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_ "Where the hell is she?!?!" Kisame growled, glaring towards the forest. It had been three hours since she left. Was she hurt? Or was she playing a really sick joke just to get him in trouble? Whatever it was, she would have some definite explaining to do. "She's such a brash child, always acting on impulse. It wouldn't be surprising if she got herself knocked out."  
  
"That is not a very nice thing to say, Kisame..." the voice of a girl said. A young girl with long raven hair that fell over her shoulders and pale skin emerged from the shadows. She wore the Uchiha crest on a choker around her neck. She was dressed in a midnight blue kimono that covered her feet, and she had a devilish smirk on her porcelain face.  
  
Kisame narrowed his eyes. "Why did you stay gone so long...?" he said with his voice full of danger. "Hmph.." the girl said. "I merely wanted to go around and see the sights. Is that not what one does when they venture into a new place? Or are you just pissed off because my being gone can get you in a lot of trouble with my father, Kisame?"  
  
"If you weren't Itachi's daughter I would slice you in half without a second thought..." her snarled, obviously offended by the girl's remark. But there was something strange about the way that "Nikki" spoke. She was never that impassive with her features, and she never said anything out of line to adults, even if she did hate them. Kisame simply brushed it off. Nikki was far beyond definition of weird to be concerned anyway.  
  
"Hmph, that's what i thought," the alleged Nikki said sarcastically, walking over to the shark-like man. _Orochimaru-sama will be pround of me...All I have to do is take the place of that pathetic girl I was cloned after...Which shouldn't be too hard, considering her father is away on a mission.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
_ The chains were completely frozen, and shattered as Nikki tugged on them once more. Her heart was racing and her vision was becoming blurry as a pool of crimson blood formed around her feet. Her breath was ragged and quick as she used all the strength she had to keep from collapsing. _Now's my chance..since he's distracted by the cold, I can escape!_ Nikki exclaimed in her mind as she saw Orochimaru breaking through the ice that surrounded him. Knowing that her ice prison wouldn't hold him much longer, Nikki wasted no time in fleeing. She latched onto the freezing bloder with her throbbing hands and feet, quickly making her way up and over them. Each move was painful as she slowly began to lose her remaining strength. _No! Not now! Please...let me last until I can make it away from this place! If he gets out before I get away from here, I'm dead meat!  
  
_ Nikki could hear the ice prison cracking as she forced herself upward. She could also feel a very angry chakra coming from Orochimaru. _No...no...NO!!!_ She had to make her body move faster. She couldn't afford to be caught now. Right now, she really wished she had stayed with Kisame. At least then she wouldn't be in this mess.   
  
How could she be so stupid?! Orochimaru had been after her since she was born. Knowing this, she still carried on with her brash attitude and impulsive thinking--hardly any way for an Uchiha to act. Even after her father had warned her countless times. If only she wasn't such a hard-head!  
  
Nikki barely made it over the unstable rocks as Orochimaru broke free from the ice prison. She head swift footsteps pounding against the rocks as she crouched down on the ground trying to catch her breath. _Huh..?! Aargh! NO time to rest...I feel so dizzy...I can't keep going! But I have to..otherwise my attempts will be in vain. I have to prove my worthiness as an Uchiha and a Myojin. I have to show my father that just because I am female, does not mean that I am completely helpless!_  
  
Struggling to her feet, the determined Uchiha began to run straight ahead, as fast as her throbbing feet would go. Her arms and legs were soaked in blood, weighing her down even more. It was beginning to become hard for her to focus as the consequences of her blood loss began to take affect. _I..can feel his chakra! He's getting closer!   
  
_ All of a sudden, the sun's brillinat rays rained over Nikki's face. Her eyes widened in relief. _A way out!_ she exclaimed as she forced her body to move. Finally, she could rid herself of the snake-like nuisance.  
  
The gates to a village came into view as she ran through the clearing. There was a leaf symbol on the door. _I've hear of this place...._she thought as she collapsed to the ground, unable to move any longer. Her body was weighted and aching severely as her blood continued to flow. _Konohagakure..._  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well...that was a complete re-write of the prologue...It sounds much better than the original..Chapter one will be up soon. School recently started and I haven't had much time to work on it..Please, for those of you that are kind enough to review, be patient!  
  
Ja 'ne.


End file.
